1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an airburst simulation system, an airburst simulation method, and a simulation apparatus having a dual barrel used therefor.
2. Background of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an airburst simulation apparatus for simulating airburst of airburst ammunitions. A Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) as virtual engagement equipment is used world-widely for carrying out a combat training similar to an actual combat. The MILES system is an equipment which has been developed for providing realistic combat experience using properties of laser beams, such as straight propagation, data transfer, harmlessness to human bodies and the like. The MILES system includes a laser emitting unit (or laser firing unit), and a laser detecting unit. The laser detecting unit detects (senses) whether or not laser beam emitted from the laser emitting unit hits the target.
In recent time, a personal firearm having a dual barrel which allows for selective firing (shooting) of a small caliber bullet and a large caliber airburst ammunition. Here, the MILES system which senses laser beam reaching the target has a problem in that an airburst mode, in which an airburst ammunition is fired to a hidden target, is unable to be simulated.